Love Songs
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: The Glee Club have to sing a song to a person of their choice, but who will they choose? Fichel so far
1. Love Songs

_Hi everybody, this is my first ever story so please be nice! This is going to be a multi chapter story and I hope you enjoy it. _

"Okay everybody, today we're going to sing love songs, I want you all to chose a person in this room to sing to and put everything you have into it" Mr. Shue said as he stood at the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel squealed from the back of the room "Do we have to tell everybody who we're singing about?"

"No Rachel." The rest of the Glee Club laughed, all apart from Jesse that is.

"Rach, why would you ask that, isn't it obvious you're going to be singing to me?" Jesse asked.

"Erm" Rachel paused "of course, I was just asking on behalf of everyone else"

"Okay!" Mr. Schue interrupted them "we will perform them tomorrow morning"

* * *

_**The Next Morning.**_

"Okay Guys" Mr. Schue's voice echoed around the room "Who wants to go first, Rachel?"

"I think I'm going to go last, I haven't decided what song I'm going to sing yet" She replied

The rest of the club looked shocked and Jesse asked her if she was feeling sick.

"Kurt? How about you go first, we all know how exited you were about this!"

"Thank you, Mr. Schue, It would be a privilege" he said, in his high pitched voice as he bounded to the front of the class.

**Okay, so the next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. I know it's quite boring and I left it at a kind of odd time, but please R&R. **


	2. Kurt

Kurt strode over to the piano man and told him the name of the song.

"So my fellow Glee Clubbers, I decided I am going to sing my song to my best friend, Mercedes"

Mercedes' face lit up and she beamed at Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt!"

"No. Thank you Mercedes, you never made fun of me and you've helped me through everything; you mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you"

_With that Kurt began to sing:_

**Thank you for being a friend  
Traveled down the road and back again  
your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant**

**I'm not ashamed to say**  
**I hope it always will stay this way**  
**My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

**And if you threw a party**  
**Invited everyone you knew**  
**You would see, the biggest gift would be from me**  
**and the card attached would say,**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**If it's a car you lack**  
**I'd surely buy you a cadillac**  
**Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night**

**I'm not ashamed to say**  
**I hope it always will stay this way**  
**My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow**

**And when we both get older**  
**With walking canes and hair of gray**  
**Have no fear, even though it's hard to hear**  
**I will stand real close and say,**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Let me tell you bout a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**And when we die and float away**  
**Into the night, the Milky Way**  
**You'll hear me call, as we ascend**  
**I'll see you there, then once again**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I want to thank you)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**Whoa, tell you about a friend**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I wanna tell you right now, and tell you again)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**  
**(I wanna thank you, thank you, for being a friend)**  
**Thank you for being a friend**

"Thank you Kurt" Mercedes whispered. She had tears pooling in her eyes and she was nodding her head in approval.

"That was wonderful Kurt!" Mr. Schue exclaimed

"Yeah, Go Kurt, Wooh" The rest of the Glee Club hollered.

Kurt made his way over to Mercedes and hugged her.

"You're the best Merce"

Mr. Schue made his way back to the front of the room.

"Okay, Okay, Calm down everybody. Who wants to go next?"

Puck stood up "Erm, Mr. Schue, can I go next?"

"Sure, Erm, Puck, off you go" he chuckled.

**A/N: Song is: Andrew Gold's - Thank you for being a friend**

**Thank you for reading ****I think this went better than my first chapter. **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Puck

Puck walked up to the front of the class with a bit of a swagger. He stood there waiting for everybody to be quiet and then he started speaking

"Alright, so I'm just gonna tell you that I'm singing to Quinn and our baby, seeing as you already probably guessed or well, I kind of shouted it out earlier, but whatever let's just get on with this thing."

"Okay Puck" Mr. Schue laughed "Sing your heart out."

Puck sat in the spare chair next to Quinn and held onto her hand, he looked lovingly into her eyes and began to sing:

**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_**[Guitar Break]**_****

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope she's not like me  
I hope she understands  
That she can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And she can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open

"Erm, alright so how did I do?" he asked

"You did fantastic Puck, thank you so much, I didn't know the baby meant that much to you" Quinn said, her voice wavering up and down as she spoke.

"Well, it does Quinn, and I know you want to give it up for adoption but if you change your mind or whatever you want and whatever you choose I promise I will be there alongside you, helping you and our baby. But I can still have sex with other girls, yeah?"

"PUCK!" everyone yelled. Quinn just stared at him.

"Whatever Puck, and I thought for one moment that you actually cared enough to sing that song because you loved our baby. Not just so you could get in my good book and I would let you have sex with other women."

"I do Quinn, but you haven't let me do the dirty with you since I knocked you up, and you know, I'm a sex shark and I don't want to die. I will without sex, it's the only thing that keeps me going throughout the week"

"Great Puck, Just great. I'm not the thing that keeps you going then?"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! CALM DOWN!" Mr. Schue shouted. "Jesse, how about you sing you're song to us now?"

Jesse looked around the room, first at Rachel and then at Finn. "Okay Mr. Schue, just let me get my guitar from the closet"


	4. Jesse

Jesse took a deep breath as he collected his guitar. He was going to sing this song and make her feel guilty. Yes, that's what he would do, and he would be able persuade her to move to Vocal Adrenaline where they would win Regionals and show New Directions that he could, and would do anything to win.

"Jesse! You took your time, which closet did you put it in?" Mr. Schue remarked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, I had to stop of at my locker to get the sheet music, don't want to be messing up any of my lines and spoil my song."

"It's not the lines that will be spoiling the song" Finn muttered, just loud enough for Puck and Quinn to hear. Quinn elbowed him and made his yelp, and Puck just chuckled.

"Let's get cracking then! Jesse?" Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, I just need to warm up my vocal chords"

All of a sudden Finn jumped up "Oh for crying out loud, Mr. Schue can you just tell him to get on with it, it's not like your performing for the President of anything, it's a school glee club!"

The Club just stared, shocked at Finn's sudden outburst. He stood there shoulders back, feet apart, standing his ground.

Jesse stood up and walked over to Finn. He was so close Finn could smell his breath; it smelt like candyfloss, what kind of guy smells of candyfloss!

"I'm ready" Jesse said. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, but only loud enough so that Finn was the only one who could hear the venom in his voice.

He picked up his guitar and dragged the microphone over to the center of the room.

"I'm not telling who this song's for, but you could probably guess. I'm singing an acoustic version of Ushers Moving Mountains."

**It's like whatever I do,  
Ooh  
Just can't get through to you  
Ooh, ooh  
I'm never gonna tell anything wrong  
Ooh, ooh,  
Listen  
Oh**

Now, now she loved me, shawty I loved her  
Used to jump up in the maybach and roll out  
Used to care, she used to share  
The love that she used to give me can't be found  
I lost my way, she said she'd stay  
And lately I've been sleeping with a ghost  
My stock is down and out, I used to be worth my weight in gold  
That was before a great depression kicked in and rocked us  
And that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us  
I told you to leave, but you lied to me  
When you said that, baby no worries I promise to get us back

I know sorries, just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to travel through  
But it's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains... hey.  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away.  
It's like moving mountains... (moving mountains)  
It's like moving mountains... (moving mountains)  
Why just leave me?  
Just leave me be  
Just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be, ooh, ooh  
Be, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa, whoa

She, she don't touch me, I don't touch her  
We rarely even ever say a word  
I really want to give her everything she deserves  
But the bad took away the good  
She thinks that I'm full of it, arguments, always pissed, man I'm tired  
Every kiss that I miss, girl you know I'm trying  
You never believe when I say, and I never believe it when you say  
I love you, and I shouldn't complain about it  
I should take it like a man and walk up out it  
Cause we will never be the same, ooh  
I've been standing in gas and you have been the flame

I know sorries just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to get through  
Got to move this mountain... yeah  
It's like moving mountains... hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains... (moving...)  
It's like moving mountains... (moving...)  
Well baby why you just leave me?  
Just leave me be  
Just leave me  
Just leave me be.  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be, ooh

This must be a slow death that I'm travelin on  
It feels so wrong, I'm barely holdin' on...

See no matter what it takes, I've gotta get it together, baby yeah

And these hills that I'm travelin' up  
She ain't showin me love  
I'm down on my love  
Oooh, I'm down  
Whoa

I know sorries just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying, I'm trying my boo  
But it's like moving mountains... ey  
It's like moving mountains... (moving these mountains) hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains... (I'm trying)  
It's like moving mountains...  
Well baby why you just leave me?  
Just leave me be  
Just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be  
Why you just leave me  
Just leave me be, ooh

Baby, baby  
Whoa, yeah

Jesse finished and stared at Rachel, pleading with her to understand.

The rest of the glee club was shocked into silence and Finn had a slightly smug look on his face.

"Come on guys; let's give a round of applause of Jesse" Mr. Schue said, looking slightly shocked himself

The glee club members didn't applaud and Kurt and Mercedes moved to either side of Rachel and began to whisper.

"Don't you guys dare to judge me! I'm a much better singer than all of you put together and I have the talent you need to become a star. Rachel understands that, don't you Rach? I thought you did, but lately you won't even touch me, and when I touch you, you flinch away. What am I doing wrong? I thought you didn't want to be a Lima Loser and be stuck in this town forever like the rest of this rubbish club! We can leave now! We can go to Vocal Adrenaline, I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind you joining, I'm pretty sure she would actually love it. We could win Regionals and then you and me can travel around, auditioning for all them Broadway parts you ever dreamed of playing!"

"That's garbage Mr. Schue, are you going to let him speak about us like that!" Puck shouted, rising from his seat.

"No, you're right, Jesse it's unacceptable to speak about people like that, sit down and let's your fellow glee clubbers perform." Mr. Schue scolded him. "Now do we have any volunteers to go next?"

"I will, I will, I will, I will!" Brittany sung as she made her way up to the front.

"Okay Brittany! Show us what you've got!"

"Erm, Mr. Schue, I don't have any pockets and I left my handbag in my locker…"

The rest of the glee club snickered and Santana just looked at her friend in admiration.

"That's okay Brittany, just sing your song."

**A/N: Alright! I tried to make Brittany sound quite silly but I'm not very good at coming up with things like that. How do you think I did with the Jesse dialogue? Do you have any song request for Mike, Matt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Artie? I know what I'm going to do for Finn and Rachel… Please R&R!**


	5. Brittany

Brittany flounced up to the front of the class and announced, "I'm going to sing my song to a special person, and I'm not going to tell you who it is because I don't think Santana would want me to tell you."

At this the rest of the Glee Club chuckled and Santana turned bright red

"What do you think you're doing Britt?" Santana hissed

"Santana, I think everyone should know that I love you and I know you feel the same way or you wouldn't have kissed me back last week. I miss talking to you and since that night you haven't said a word."

The Glee Club didn't know what to think and Puck wolf whistled

"San, maybe you should have told me you swung both ways before we slept together." Puck chuckled.

"I'm not bisexual, and I'm definitely not a lesbian, it was one kiss and I didn't enjoy it, it was just an experiment."

Brittany walked over to the microphone

"Okay, but can I still sing my song?"

"Go ahead Brittany, Mr. Schue said.

"I'm going to sing Take Me on the Floor by the Veronicas"

**The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around**

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

The Glee Club stood up and clapped, all except Santana.

"Santana? Please say something" Brittany begged. She looked like she was going to cry.

Santana didn't say anything and everybody turned their attention to stare at her.

All of a sudden she stood up and walked over to Brittany

"I loved it." She whispered

She kissed Brittany like she had never kissed anyone before and was nearly ecstatic when she felt her kiss back.

"Ummm…" Mercedes interrupted.

Santana and Brittany broke apart with big smiles on their faces.

"Woops, forgot we weren't alone" Santana laughed "Brittany. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will you peanut!"

Everybody laughed; trust Brittany to use a metaphor like that.

"Okay Guys, Tina? How about you go next" Mr. Schue asked.

"Thank you Mr. Schue" She got up and hugged Brittany, she turned to Santana and gave her a smile.


	6. Tina

Tina walked up to the front of the room

"I'm going to sing Wounded by Good Charlotte, I'm pretty sure I know who I'm directing it to, but I'm not sure if my song is really a love song. It's more about getting a message across."

With that, Tina began to sing:

**Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin  
My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin**

So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up

I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed  
And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see

But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me

So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
'cause I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me

To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up.

Once again, the glee club stood up and gave Tina a standing ovation.

"That was good Tina" Mr. Schue said. "It wasn't really a love song like I asked for but it was good all the same."

"Th...Thank you Mr. Sch...Schuester"

Artie wheeled himself up to Tina

"That was wonderful Tina."

Tina bent down and sat on Artie's lap

"I love you Artie"

"I love you too Tina"

"For Pete's Sake, this is turning into a cheese fest, can we just get on with this rubbish. I'm falling asleep here!" Puck grumbled.

"Okay Puck, Chill" Mr. Schue cautioned. "The next person to sing will be Quinn"

"Erm, Okay, I'm not sure what I'm singing yet though"


	7. Quinn

Quinn held her large pregnant stomach and waddled to the front of the room.

"Okay, so you all know I'm not dating anyone and I probably never will until after this baby has gone so I'm going to sing this song to someone who has helped me through all of this, when I really didn't deserve it. It's just to say thank you for being there when no one else was."

"Alright Quinn, let's have it"

**We sign our cards  
And letters BFF  
You've got  
A million ways  
To make me laugh  
You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
So good  
To have you around  
You know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground**

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances  
Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again

True friends will go  
To the ends of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

"Thank you for listening to me" Quinn said. "The song was for Rachel, I know that I don't deserve you're friendship, but you've done so much for me Rach, when no one else was there you would listen to me and advise me on what the right thing to do was. I was horrible to you when I was on the Cheerios and then when I got kicked off and joined glee, I found out what it was like to be called names, what it was like to be given a slushie facial everyday and what it was like to want everybody to like you, when the reality of it happening is really slim. You're my best friend Rachel. If I didn't have you I don't think I would be able to get through all of this, so I just wanted to say thanks."

"Quinn, you were a cheerleader, and I was in glee. I never expected you to be nice to me. I never expected you to be nice altogether, but as I've gotten to know you I've started to like you more and more, and Quinn?" Rachel said.

"Yes Rach?"

"You're my best friend too."

The glee club member all smiled at each other as Quinn pulled Rachel into a warm embrace.

"I think today's lesson has been very good for you all" Mr. Schuester started speaking. "We have Finn, Rachel, Artie, Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Matt left to sing. Maybe I might even sing a song for you all! Next Lesson we will start with Matt."


	8. Matt

"Okay, today I said we were going to start with Matt" Mr. Schue said as he stood at the front of the room, leaning on the piano "So come on up"

Matt dragged himself to the front of the room and said "Alright, so Erm, I'm going to sing my song to a special person in my life, you don't know who it is but they're very special to me and I hope they enjoy my song… also, I'm going to do some dancing because I think I can do that better than singing. I'm going to sing Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye"

"Good choice Matt, show us what you've got!"

_I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are;  
here._

Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here. At this point Matt started busting some fancy dance moves__

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here

Our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Cause our lips,  
Can touch;  
here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.

Our lips,  
Can touch...  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your...

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you quite... missed you quite."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms  
Than here in your arms

"How did I do Mr. Schue?"

"That was fantastic Matt, maybe we will have to perform that at Regionals!"

"Yes, if I do say so Matt that was a very expressive performance and I think that's a very good song" Rachel announced as she made her way to the front of the room.

"You've cheered up Rachel" Mr. Schue said as she watched her with curious eyes.

"Yes well, I have decided what song I'm going to sing, but I think I'd like to check out the competition first!"

"Ha ha, well okay Rachel, if you take your seat again, you too Matt, then Mercedes can get up and sing her song"

"Hell to the Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, be prepared to see something very special!" Mercedes said as she got out of her seat.

Everybody chuckled

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good but we don't know a lot about Matt or Mike and I didn't know what to do as I wanted to do a chapter for each character. Please R & R. **


	9. Mercedes

Mercedes strutted to the front of the classroom, hand on hip

"I'm gonna sing mine to my boy Kurt, seeing as no other boy can handle this" she said as she ran her hands down her body "You missed your chance Puck"

Puck turned red and Santana muttered "owned" under her breath

"Hey Girl, I have a baby on the way, I can't stand your dissing too, I'm vulnerable at the moment."

"Puck, Judging by the old saying "what you don't know can't hurt you," you're practically invulnerable" Rachel quipped.

The rest of the glee club smirked as Puck was gradually turning a deep shade of red.

"Okay Guys, let's give Puck a break, Sing your song Mercedes" Mr. Schue said

"Okay, get ready to be rocked, I'm singing Best Friend by Brandy"

Whenever I'm down, I call on you my friend  
A helping hand you lend, in my time of need so I  
I'm calling you now, just to make it through  
What else can I do, don't you hear my plea

Friends may come and friends may go  
But you should know that  
That I've got your back, it's automatic  
So never hesitate to call  
Cuz I'm your sister and always for ya and I

1-I don't know what I'd ever do without you  
From the beginning to the end  
You've always been here by my side  
So I'll call you my best friend  
Through the good times and the bad ones  
Whether I lose or if I win  
I know one thing that never changes and  
That's you as my best friend

Whenever I'm down  
With all that's going on  
It's really going on  
Just one of those days  
When ya, ya say the right things, to keep me moving  
To keep me going strong, what else can I say?

Friends are there through thick and thin  
Well I've been told that  
And I believe that it's automatic  
Call me when you need a friend  
Cuz I'm your sister and always for ya and I don't know

Repeat 1 (2x)

Oh yeah  
I'll be there for you  
When you're going through  
Things that may need a friend  
Friend you can count on me, call me when you need me, oh yeah

Repeat 1 (2x)

"You all speechless?" Mercedes asked

"That was fantastic Mercedes! You should perform that at Regionals, but I think we need five more people to sing it with you, do you want to choose?"

"Yeah, Err, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel, but girl, I'm taking center stage on this one."

"That's fine Mercedes; you deserve it after that spectacular performance!"

"Okay Guys, now we've got that settled, I think Mike can sing next"


End file.
